Prisoner
by RavingBabbit
Summary: AU.  Fluffy. A demon lures an angel to sin.  Happily ever after guaranteed.


A/N: Yeah, so I watched an AMV of Shoubaka's song and I had to write this. FUCKING A, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE THESE CRAP STORIES.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own lyrics to the song "Prisoner." Especially not the vague hints of Christianity. Rated for language.

Premise: An Alternate Universe Thingy. One shot!

* * *

**PRISONER**

White daisies bloomed in heaven that day.

But then, they did that every day, never wilting under the divine light of the Creator. Though Kyoko and Mimori were having such a time rolling around in them!

"I'll never get out of these!" Mimori giggled, struggling with the winding daisy chain that caught in her voluminous hair.

"One more will make 108," Kyoko said, laughing so hard that the last daisy didn't loop quite right. "One more flower and- There! I'll let you off the hook."

As soon as the last flower touched Mimori, the beautiful girl sneezed and all the petals danced away. Quickly, the two angel girls took to the air, recovering only handfuls of the scattering blooms, and tossing them at each other like confetti.

Kyoko lowered herself onto a plush, fragrant patch. It was the same divine sunlight, and the wondrous cool feel of the grass. Kyoko couldn't have dreamed of a better place to be despite an eternity of it.

Suddenly, an overbearing gust came upon the girls. It chilled Kyoko to the bone, and she sat up quickly, feeling something unpleasant come over her core.

"Mimori-chan!" Kyoko didn't know why she said her friend's name like that, the way that humans do when they are afraid.

"I'm fine, Kyoko-kun." A solemn wonder shone in her voice, but Mimori wasn't looking at her. Kyoko shuddered uncomfortably, unused to the cold. She followed her friend's eyes, and saw a black shape not too far from them.

It raised its arm to Mimori.

"NO!" Kyoko didn't understand the snarl that came out of her. She knew that she had to snatch at Mimori's hands, and pray for the winds to carry them to safety.

Such was the power of her prayer, and such was the typhoon winds that drove them leagues from the black shape.

The unbearable pall over her chest dissipated, and Kyoko smiled at Mimori. To her surprise, Mimori sighed and turned her beautiful face serenely towards the fields of daisies.

Mimori smiled, or flashed some shadow of a smile, and squeezed Kyoko's chilled hand once. "Everything's alright, friend."

A look of pain came over Mimori, and Kyoko didn't understand what was wrong.

'Of course she won't understand,' Mimori said, pressing her hand over her heart. Her heart felt like a black shape; it felt like it was stolen away. It felt like a secret. Mimori kept this secret from her friend, but sometimes the emptiness drove her to the darkest corner of The Garden.

Something of the delights growing on the trees, in drooping vines, and proud stalks filled a little of the emptiness. Mimori found solace in stroking the petals and drinking the nectar.

This time, a peculiar fragrance led Mimori off The Path. It was musky and spicy. She followed the peculiar fragrance, and it led her to a white rose bush. Yet there was a slash of red that did not belong amongst the thornless flowers.

"It's an amaryllis," he said.

Mimori tilted her head and reached out to touch it, then stopped. "I know you. You scared Kyoko-kun."

"It was not my intention to startle your friend. Give her my apologies if you wish." The husky voice was in her ear. Mimori turned and was startled by his face.

"Your eyes," she blurted. "They're like this amaryllis."

Without blinking, he held out another flower to her. It was a pink peony. "And you. You're like this."

Mimori was sure that her face was the color of that peony. To make things worse, he held it up to her cheek, as though to make that same comparison. "It almost looks ugly, next to you. You are much lovelier."

"I don't know what you are saying," Mimori said truthfully. He could see from her blue eyes that she would have believed everything he said, had she understood. "And how did you make that flower? I thought only the Creator made the flowers."

He smirked. "I'm nothing like your god. My name is Shoutaro." He stepped closer and stroked the flower down her jaw and to her lips. It was no longer an innocent pink peony, but a rose with black folds. "And I want you."

"You can have me." Mimori smiled at him prettily and clasped his hand which offered her the rose. "What wondrous magic!"

Quickly, he jerked away from her, the rose disappearing in his billowing coat. "You don't know what you're saying." Even to one such as him, her willingness and acceptance of him struck him as unnatural.

"Please don't go! I didn't meant to upset you. I thought I heard you say that you want to be friends. I haven't had a new friend in eons!" She was almost clapping at this joyous idea.

"You don't know what you're saying," he repeated to her, coldly. Shoutaro stepped into the shadow of an apple tree, and disappeared.

Mystified, Mimori picked up a wilted peony where she could have sworn he was at, just a second ago.

His rude departure wrought no ill feelings in her. On the contrary, she decided she liked him, despite his temper. Although he didn't agree to it, she felt it in her soul that she would see him again.

More pacifying days of play with Kyoko-chan and her brothers and sisters-away from where the daisies bloomed- were spent before she thought of Shoutaro again.

She was picking fruit when a peach rolled at her. Peaches rarely did that in heaven. Mimori looked where it could have come from, and was not surprised to see him again. He wore no coat, but wore his shirt open with his sleeves rolled up.

"You are lovely, too!" she cried. It occurred to her a second later that she might have said hello first.

Fortunately, he laughed at her idiocy and sat down next to the basket overflowing with berries. "Well met, Angel."

"Well met," she echoed him in greeting, her face like a peony again. It was a different laughing feeling which filled her, different than when she played with dear Kyoko-kun.

Perhaps she did something right after all. Shoutaro was much friendlier, and asked her many questions. Mostly, Mimori told him about flying here and there and sneaking away to peek at the humans.

"Why would you waste hours of your existence watching them?" he asked, perplexed.

She paused in her rummaging, and spoke her thoughts for the first time. "It makes us feel alive, I think. When humans laugh, they sometimes don't mean it. When they should cry and forgive, they often don't. We love them, and guide them when they need it."

"Are you allowed to meddle?" Shoutaro asked.

Alarm filled her face. "We were never told to, but..." Confidence returned. "... if we shouldn't, the Creator would not make it so."

The next time he snuck away to visit her-she was sure he was sneaking away from somewhere- Mimori took him down to Earth, and let him hang around as she consoled loved ones and shunned ones and ignorant ones and selfish ones.

"Why bother with the rotten eggs?" Shoutaro asked.

"The mercy of the Creator goes where the Creator wills it," she said, with her unending smile. Shoutaro couldn't for the life of him figure out how her eyes smiled while her mouth said stupid and sad things like that.

"Oh yeah?" he snorted. "I am worst than a lot of the humans you meddle with. Where's his mercy?"

"I don't know," she said. "I've never felt it either."

"No, you're perfect," Shoutaro said.

"Is that why you want me?"

He looked away from her, and let go of her hand, but since their fingers were intertwined, they were still joined; Mimori held him.

"Well I think you're perfect, too," she said. A little spasm came over her, and the word **blasphemy** echoed in her head.

Mimori didn't take her words back though, because he yelled something and clutched her when her knees gave. He smelled like nothing in heaven she had ever known.

Kyoko-kun, however, cried when she saw Mimori again. "What's happened to your light? I had to double check that it's you, Mimori-chan!"

Mimori murmured comforting words to Kyoko, and then convinced Kyoko to visit the stars with her. However much delight Mimori shared with Kyoko and the others, she couldn't help but feel that her days had changed.

She missed him. Her days were endless.

Before meeting him, Mimori did not notice how the divine light was not warm. Oh, to be held again!

She was basking in The Waters, with her robes swirling all about her, when petals started floating towards her on an unnatural current. These petals were joined by a procession of lilies and irises and crocuses in splendid arrays. Soon there were too many to braid into her hair, despite her long tresses.

They tickled her as she fluttered ashore, the water off her wings glimmering in the celestial light.

"Thank you for your wonderful gift," she said, standing all alone on the beach. Mimori pressed on, despite the cold air surrounding her. He had to be listening. "I still have the first one you gave me."

Mimori took to being on Earth; heaven without Shoutaro was almost unbearable. Despite herself, she was drawn to a pair of lovers. Well, not quite lovers. They would have been cute together, if they would cease their excuses.

"I knew you could pull it off, Tsuruga-san! Now the President believes in you like I do," the girl said.

"Mogami-san, you're giving me too much credit."

Mimori could hear the girl's pretty, sad thoughts. And Mimori could hear the frustration and anger in the man Tsuruga's head, because he wanted to hug this girl.

"Why meddle with the stupid ones?" a familiar voice whispered in Mimori's ear, and she shivered. He put his black jacket around her shoulder. Though Mimori should have been horrified that the jacket was made from a cow's hide, she smiled at him.

"I'm not meddling," Mimori explained, clasping her hands together. "They're falling in love all by themselves!"

With a smirk, Shoutaro twitched his finger. Mimori's jaw dropped as the Mogami girl tripped over nothing and the man Tsuruga caught her safely.

Then Shoutaro stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the two people frozen in each other's arms. Mimori was puzzled as he lifted her chin and put his lips on hers. Behind her, the man and woman did the same.

"Take my clothes off, and then kiss me," he said, after a while.

"Why?" Mimori asked, breathless.

"It has to be you. Trust me."

Mimori widened her eyes, but she undid his shirt and slid it off. Two shirts hit the floor. She put her lips to his, and looked around wildly because she heard someone moaning.

Shoutaro pulled her back into an embrace. With some difficultly, because he kept sliding his tongue skillfully around and through her lips, Mimori loosened his pants. He stepped out of them, looking at her expectantly. Mimori took off his jacket and eased off her dress.

"Don't fold them!" Shoutaro exclaimed, but it was too late.

Both of their heads whipped around when the man Tsuruga laughed. Mimori wasn't sure what she saw, except for a jolly tangle of arms and legs.

Shoutaro put his hands over her eyes, and in a dizzying whirl of white and black feathers, they were sitting in a field of daisies and bits of their clothing. He was laughing, and it wasn't the mean one.

Mimori was surprised by how much she liked him laughing.

"Who folds their clothes before _going to bed_!" He pulled on his pants, and flung himself lazily onto the flowers, sending up a puff.

"What did you do, Shoutaro?"

"It's a simple Mimic charm," he said. "Really not difficult as long as both of them wanted it."

"How wonderful!" Mimori exclaimed. "You made love! I wish I could make love, too."

He snapped his gaze onto her, but then shook his head. "You really don't know what you're saying, Angel."

At "Angel", Mimori suddenly remembered. "I'm Mimori. You don't have to call me Angel."

"Alright, Mimori." He reached over and hooked his finger around a lock of her hair. "Call me Shou." He brushed her hair over his lips, and Mimori became aware that she was naked.

Mimori paled as **shame **filled her mind. She was wearing nothing, depending on her voluminous hair to drape over her body. Somehow, this mattered around Shou.

"I feel strange," Mimori said faintly. His nakedness was in her mind and she bit her lip as **desire** followed. **Desire **flooded the black shape where she once kept her heart. The spasms would have knocked her to the grass had she been standing.

"You're shaking." He was at her side instantly. "Can you lift your head?"

Mimori, with quaking hands, pulled her hair back, letting it splay in golden tendrils around her head. She didn't quite dare to move as he looked at her- really looked at her. Then he pulled her onto him and kissed her.

Now she trembled for the shivers building up where he rubbed and kissed her skin. She wanted so much of him. But where, where did it end? It couldn't be possible that her wanting could ever peak.

Shou suddenly pushed her off.

"WE CAN'T," he rasped, almost like sobbing.

"I don't want heaven without you," Mimori said. A tear trickled down her face. Where it fell on the grass burned a narrow but deep hole.

"You should know better," Shou said, pulling on the rest of his clothes. "I'm a demon, but even I know not to fuck with Angels."

"Then I won't be an Angel. I'll **Fall**. I'd rather have a hundred years if you will be with me sometimes. And I do know what I'm saying."

Her light was dimming as her voice strengthened its resolve.

"Sometimes?" he scoffed. "Humans don't always get a hundred years. You'll lose your eternal youth in ten years. Less, because your life will be cursed."

"I'm not going to help you kill yourself," Shou snarled.

Her tears streamed down her face, struck the grass, and Mimori seemed to shrink before him. Too late, he realized what was happening, and stuck his arm out to grab her when she plunged from a gaping hole in the cloud.

He missed her.

Panicked and grieving, he ran to the Palace. It shone like a beacon. It didn't long for him to sweep through the other perplexed angels. He didn't care about what they thought, or if they would call on the Seraphim to take him out. Shou merely needed one of their number to recognize him.

"Why do ALL of you have fair hair and sky-blue eyes?" he screamed, pushing another blank-faced angel girl off to the side.

After rampaging through winding stairs and corridors, to no avail, Shou found himself on an isolated turret. The sky over it was unfairly cheery.

A rock skittered on the mortar, and Shou turned, and recoiled because the one he needed was approaching him. Mimori's friend was crying, and leaving a pock marked trail.

He didn't know what to say to her as she came closer and closer. Shou wondered how she found out. Could she guide Mimori to heaven again? It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her.

Mimori's friend reached out and gently, almost tenderly, wrapped her fingers around his throat. As soon as she touched him, her grief, on top of his own remorse, left him at her mercy.

_Someone like me, a prisoner in paradise._

Her acid tears kept falling as she flexed her choke hold tighter and tighter, and she shook her head as though trying to wake up from a nightmare, and flinging droplets here and there. Cracks formed in the stone under Shou.

The pressure of their bodies caused a section of it to crumble. The friend released him out of shock and he toppled backwards, heels over head. He thought he saw her laughing hysterically, an angel with black wings, but the winds from unknown dimensions roared through his ears and into his head.

_I don't care how far I fall into darkness..._

Somehow, he felt that Mimoru lived. A part of her once glorious being had to go on in the universe. He knew he was going to die, and was comforted.

"Wake up, please."

After fighting the vertigo which overtook him, Shou opened his eyes. He saw branches, brick, and a lovely sky. "Am I back in paradise?"

Mimori smiled a little, and Shou took her face into his hands, marveling at the profound changes in her girlish face and body. The once sky blue of her eyes were dark pools, and her cheekbones stuck out prominently. His eyes fixed on a wilted peony tucked over her ear.

"We're earthlings now," she said. "I knew you'd come for me!"

"Did you wait long?" he was panicking now, ticking down the years he had left with her. If he'd known, he would have dived after her.

"My love," Mimori said. "We have a lifetime together. As soon as we move away from the middle of the street."

With difficulty, Shou moved his now corporeal form from the pavement. He could feel the stares they were getting, but he could care less because he had many questions about her whereabouts for the past how many years?

She helped him into a car, and put a seatbelt over him. "Please, I can explain all that later."

But he gripped her hand and kissed it, hard. "Tell me, Mimori. How long?"

"Twenty years," she said, smiling through the tears that had welled up. "I chased comets and meteor showers for almost all of them before I figured out you would come after me."

"Don't leave me like that ever again," he said.

"I might have to," Mimori said, hesitating. "I'm older than you, now."

But Shou shook his head, and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her in earnest. He was kissing her too hard, forcing too many breaths into her. She found the strength to push him off, and then gasped when she caught her reflection in the mirror on the car door.

It was like the years hadn't touched her.

"A whole lifetime," he bragged. "You think you can take two hundred years of being with me, Angel?"

"But how?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "Your kind **Fall**. Demons get more leeway when we **Fuck Up**. It's expected."

Then she threw herself at him, and they stayed like that for a long time. Together. In love.

Somewhere in heaven, white daisies and pink peonies bloomed.


End file.
